Iweko Miaka
Iweko Miaka, the Princess, was born in 1183 Winter Court IV - Doji Nishikawa speaks about Iweko Miaka, becoming the third child and only daughter of Empress Iweko I Love Letter Flyer & Characters and Iweko Setai. She had two brothers, Iweko Seiken and Iweko Shibatsu. Many years younger than her brothers, both Seiken and Shibatsu had already begun training for their gempukku ceremonies when she was born, she had never had a particularly close relationship with either of them, though she loved them dearly. Her father spoiled her as a child, knowing that he should not but unable to help himself. Love Letter: Meet the Personalities Demeanor Miaka's personality was effervescent, she had a romantic's view of the world that had been formed by her shielded upbringing, and by a passion for Pillow Books and tragic plays. Her father hand-picked Matsu Misato as her yojimbo, who alongside the Seppun Miharu Seppun Tasuke kept her safe. Miaka was taught by a Tattooed Monk, Togashi Gozato, who was prone to speaking in riddles and answering questions with questions of his own – habits which frustrated her. Isawa Tenkawa was her spiritual advisor. Selecting a Suitor The Empress' youngest child was a teenager who after she had just completed her gempukku became the most eligible maiden in the Empire, and prominent samurai from every clan and faction set out to court her. Miaka had lived a very sheltered life with a rather naïve and romantic view of samurai life. In public she was usually too shy and uncertain of herself to actually speak. Sycophants as Shosuro Yamazaki, Doji Takato, or even the sumai wrestler Kaiu Akemi attempted to improve their own power and reputation by manipulating the courtship process. Physically, she was as beautiful as she was within, ensuring she has no shortage of suitors. Winter Court - 1199 In 1199 Miaka attended Imperial Winter Court at Toshi Ranbo, taking the famous poet Yasuki Keirohime as her Scribe. Reconstruction, by C. Thomas Hand During the courtly event known as the Devil's Chase, a traditional ending to the Winter Court, in which a procession of priests was led through the Palace by the Devil Chaser, a priest bearing ancient artifacts and performing ceremonial song and dance, her yojimbo Seppun Asagako revealed to have been replaced by an oni. Devil's Chase festival Kommei no Oni rampaged through several district of the Imperial City, until it was eventually destroyed. It was unkown how the creature of Jigoku had managed to bypass the magical wards of the Imperial Palace. Winter Court 4 - Final Week Summary Miaka commissioned a tapestry to commemorate the fierce battle taking place in the Imperial Gardens, depicting those who were part of the one's chase. The Oak in the The Gardens - L5R and the Interactive Novel The square where the oni died was planted with trees commemorating those who fell in the rampage, the Grove of Darkness Denied. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 287 Iweko II's Reign Betrothed Her brother Iweko Seiken was selected by her mother as the new Emperor, The Ascendant Son, by Shawn Carman Iweko II. Iron Defenders (Twenty Festivals flavor) At the end of the Winter Court of 1199, Miaka became betrothed to Bayushi Karyudo Winter Court IV - Iweko Miaka's betrothal , set to marry into the Scorpion Clan in two years and losing her station as Imperial princess afterwards. Isawa Tenkawa (The New Order flavor) In the Month of the Hare of 1200 her brother Seiken arranged that once he was crowned as Emperor Iweko II, Miaka would travel to the Scorpion lands. The Scorpion expected she would be interested in visiting several locations, strategic points along the path of Lion's attack. Miaka's presence would held the Lion forces. Twenty Festivals, Part 3: Daughters and Kharma, by C Thomas Hand War on the Empire During the festivals predating Iweko Seiken's coronation, her elder brother had publicly humiliated Daigotsu Kanpeki by announcing that he would remove him as Spider Clan Champion. Seiken's brother, Iweko Shibatsu would join the Susumu family as their daimyo and become Lord Spider. Kanpeki considered this as betrayal of the deal between his father and Iweko I and declared war on the Empire. Thunderous Acclaim, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Christopher Hand Fall of Toshi Ranbo In 1200 the rebellious Spider Clan had the upperhand in their goal to rule the Empire. Bayushi Nitoshi offered to the enemy leader Daigotsu Kanpeki his services, and the services of half of his Clan. The Scorpion Clan Champion had delivered to Kanpeki the heads of the Crane Clan Champion Doji Makoto and the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi to prove his allegiance. The Crane Clan suggested that Miaka's betrothal to Karyudo had already been dissolved by Seiken himself, and that a secret bounty had been issued on Karyudo's head. Shortly after the Spider stormed Toshi Ranbo, and the Phoenix used the spell Walking the Way to took the Emperor, his bride Hida Ayameko, Shibatsu and Miaka to a secret location. Nitoshi and his Clan were instrumental to secure the Iweko family, denying Kanpeki's real target, Iweko II. Karyudo decided to stay, as the spell would require less time with less travelers. Blood Moons, by Mari Anne Murdock External Links * Iweko Miaka (The New Order) Category:Imperial Families Members